


Moving Furniture

by Wayward_Daughter_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Meg, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Megstiel - Freeform, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Strap-Ons, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Meg, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/pseuds/Wayward_Daughter_16
Summary: Meg invites Cas over so they can finally move some furniture around...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ds9trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/gifts).



> This is a canon divergence, if Meg had gotten away from Crowley at the end of 8x17. It takes place a few weeks later.

"Remember what I said would happen if we survived?" Meg asks Castiel as she crawls closer to where he's seated on the couch. Her black negligee a stark juxtaposition to his complete trench-coated outfit. When she called on him he didn't know what to expect. He just came running. He definitely didn't expect to find her in such little clothing. 

Castiel glances at her suspiciously. "Yes. You used a euphemism for sex. Moving furniture." He quickly averts his gaze nervously.

"That's right," she purrs. Her gorgeous waves tousled perfectly over her shoulder as she climbs onto his lap. Her hair is back to that pretty brown Cas preferred on her. 

He unconsciously reaches a hand up to finger a glossy curl. 

_So soft._

She smirks at his natural curiosity. "Got a thing for brunettes there, Cas?"

He drops his hand and clears his throat. "I think it suits you better." 

"Yeah, me too. Being a blonde was _not_ more fun, let me tell ya," she jokes.

He cringes knowing she's referring to the torture Crowley put her through. Another reason he likes the dark hair. It means she's safe now. 

"So many layers, Clarence..." she effectively changes the subject, tugging his coat off his shoulders. Once the jacket is gone he lets her loosen his tie, thinking she's going to remove it. She freezes with her fingers still wrapped around it, "Let's leave this on, shall we?" Her grin is pure sin as she pats his tie. 

Castiel swallows audibly. 

"This is going to be _such fun._ " She giggles darkly. 

She leans in and places a chaste kiss on his lips as she begins to unbutton his white shirt. When she starts to pull her lips away the angel buries his large hands in her hair and pulls her back down again. A surprised moan slips from her lips and into the kiss. 

The sound only seems to spur him on because he uses the moment to dip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. His hips thrust up into her slightly of their own accord. She can feel his erection through his pants. The material rough against her barely-there lace thong.

"Whoa. Easy there, cowboy." She places her hands on his shoulders to still him. 

Castiel furrows his brow looking confused. 

"First off, let's move this thing to the bed--"

Suddenly they're in the exact same position, but on her bed.

"--room," Meg chuckles. "Someone's eager," she adds with a raised brow.

Castiel is sitting up against the headboard with his legs straight out in front of him. Meg is still straddling his lap on her knees. Castiel sits obediently, waiting for his next command.

Meg leans back admiring the angel's beauty. His hair mussed up, she must have been grabbing at it when he kissed her. His shirt half unbuttoned, his tan chest showing, tie hanging loosely around his neck. His lips pinker than usual and slightly puffy. A noticeable bulge tenting his dress slacks. Hell, he's a sight. A horny angel of the lord is a glorious thing. As she had been unabashedly looking him up and down, she didn't realize he was also taking in the sights. Meg looks at his face and sees Castiel's eyes trailing her body slowly, burning her. When he finally looks up and meets her gaze his pretty blue eyes are taken over by his dilated pupils. 

"See something you like, Cas?" her voice dripping honey.

He licks his lips staring at her breasts. They're clearly visible through the lace of her nighty.  
Dark pink nipples swollen, pressing against the material. Each one adorned with tiny metal balls on either side. 

She grazes her pointer finger in little circles over her right nipple lightly. "You seem to be drooling, sweets. Want a taste?" She smiles, mouth not quite closing. 

Castiel's eyes snap back to her face at the question. "Yes. I would like that." 

"Have at it, big boy." She tilts her head back and pushes her small, perky tits forward. 

He hesitates a moment. Not sure what to do. Meg rubs herself against his erection once in encouragement. It seems to work because Castiel grunts and wraps his hands around her tiny waist. He cautiously lowers his head to her left breast. He pauses and looks up at her, still unsure.

"It's okay," she coos, brushing a hand lightly over the back of his head. 

With that he flattens his tongue and laves her nipple through the lace. 

Meg moans softly.

Castiel closes his mouth over her nipple and sucks. 

She squirms under him. 

He brings a hand to her other breast and cups it gently. But as her squirming turns into rocking his grip becomes rougher. Soon they're both panting and he switches his mouth to the other nipple. Finally, she pulls his head back by his hair. 

"Okay angel, time for more clothes to come off," she huffs.

His fingers slip under the dainty straps of her lingerie. She stops him before he can slide them down her arms. "Uh uh uh, nice try. I meant _your_ clothing." 

He looks slightly disappointed, but like he expected as much. Castiel finishes unbuttoning his shirt as her hands go to the button on his fly. He watches rapt as she slowly pulls down the zipper. He lifts his hips to help her as she tugs his pants down over his hips. She continues down his legs until they're off completely. He's wearing navy boxer briefs that nicely accentuate his package. 

Meg runs her hands up Castiel's bare chest, under his tie, and she pulls the sleeves down as she caresses his muscular arms. She leaves the shirt on when she gets almost to his wrists so his hands are slightly pinned back. She presses further into him, running her hands up the back of his neck and through his hair, tugging, kissing him fully on the mouth.

Meg enjoys his pouting and sighs of frustration as Castiel strains to wrap his arms around her. "What's the matter, baby?" she feigns pity, her lips almost touching his. "Don't like when I deny you?" she drawls, her breath warm against his mouth. She runs her hands down his arms as if she's going to release them from their makeshift bonds. 

"No, I do not," Castiel replies gruffly against her lips.

"Well, you better get used to it," she says quickly, pulling her hands away and patting his cheek twice roughly.

Castiel gasps quietly in surprise. 

Meg knows the angel can easily escape and overpower her any time he'd like, but she also knows he won't. He'll play along and follow her wherever she leads. And that makes her very happy. 

With her fingers tightening in his shirt sleeves, she says, "I'll remove this, but only if you promise not to touch. Not until I say so." 

He nods vehemently, eyes dark, watching her every move. 

"Me or yourself," she adds.

His jaw tenses, but he reluctantly nods again in agreement. 

"Good boy." 

She removes his shirt completely, freeing his arms. "Lie back," she instructs as she climbs off him momentarily to remove her own scraps of clothing.

He does so without hesitation. Sliding down the bed slightly, all the while never removing his eyes from her. Watching her undress. 

"Like what you see?" She flaunts her body, now completely naked, unashamed. 

"Yes," he sounds pained. His fists are balled at his sides. Arms stiff. 

She realizes a dark spot has formed on his underwear and it makes her all tingly down south. She shivers, loving the faux control she has over the angel. Meg climbs back onto the bed. She runs a finger along the shape of his shaft through his boxer briefs. 

He shoves his hips up toward her hand slightly, but Meg snatches her hand away quickly. 

Castiel groans in defeat. 

Meg straddles him again. She knee-walks up Castiel's torso until she's hovering over his mouth. 

He looks up at her glistening pussy, inches from his face. He can _smell_ her. And she smells _delicious._ His mouth actually waters at her scent. His cocks strains painfully against the material it's trapped inside. 

"You look ready to devour me and it's fucking hot." 

He drags his gaze away from the pink beauty of her center to make eye contact. Her eyes have flashed completely black, demon-eyed black. He shouldn't find that so appealing, but he does. He realizes she waiting for him to say something but he can't for the life of him figure out what it is.

She helps him out, "Something you want to ask me, Clarence?" Her eyes snap back to their usual chocolatey brown. 

"May I...?" he starts, unsure. 

"What's the magic word?" she teases. 

He rolls his eye, "Please?" he tries. 

_Smack_

She smacked him. In the face. He looks stunned but doesn't move. 

"It's not polite to roll your eyes, Castiel."

He's annoyed but so turned on. It's all very confusing. 

"Ask again. _Politely._ " She wriggles her hips, teasing him.

His eyes darken and he asks through clenched teeth, "Please, may I use my mouth on you?"

"You may!" She laughs. "And, you're gonna make me come before you can even _think_ about me touching you," her voice turns more serious by the end. Meg lowers herself so that he can comfortably reach her with his mouth. 

As soon as she's close enough he wastes no time. He dives into her pussy eating hungrily, growling and groaning at the taste of her. 

Meg is pleasantly surprised at his fervor. She doesn't expect the animalistic response she brings out of him. She moans loudly at the feeling of his mouth mixed with the sounds he's making. She begins to ride his face as she feels her orgasm quickly building. 

He rips his face away roughly. "Please!" He pants.

She knows what he's asking. He wants to put his hands on her. The way he looks right now, she can't refuse him either. Lips swollen red, shiny with her juices, fire in his gorgeous baby blues. 

"Yes, Castiel, you can touch me," her already sultry voice thick with arousal. 

His hands shoot up to her hips and he pulls her back down on his face. 

"Ahhh! Fuck, Cas." 

He's back to growling into her dripping cunt.

She begins riding his face again chasing her orgasm. With Castiel kneading his strong hands into her flesh and his relentless tongue working her clit, it's not long before she comes, screaming, on his tongue. 

As she comes back down from her orgasm she shimmies her way down his body a bit and catches her breath. "Shit. How the hell are you so good at that if you've never done it?" 

Panting as well, he answers honestly, "I have been watching humans for a _long_ time. I guess there are some things I've picked up along the way."

"My little voyeur," she husks.

Meg crawls down his body some more. Until she's between his legs. She peels his boxer briefs off completely, letting his hard cock spring forward. She looks up at him as he lifts his head from the pillow. She lowers her head to right above his erection. "What else have you _seen_?" she asks tugging on his tie.

"I-I think I've seen this."

"Yeah?" She grabs his shaft in one hand firmly. "Do you think you'll like _this?_ " 

"Yes. I think I will like this very much."

She sticks her tongue out, less than an inch away from the wet tip. So close he can feel the vibration when she speaks next, "What's the magic word, angel?"

He doesn't hesitate this time. He wants it too much. "Please." 

She hums as she slips her mouth over the head and continues about half way down. 

He moans loudly. His hands flying up into her tangled hair, grabbing hold. For a moment he pauses, waiting for her to reprimand him. 

She doesn't. She likes him taking control. More than she should. But she allows it never the less. She drags her mouth up and goes back down, all the way this time. 

His fingers tighten in her hair as she buries her nose in his smooth skin. 

She shivers at the feeling of her hair being pulled. Usually she's the one doing the pulling. It feels... _nice._ So she does it again. And again. Swallowing his cock so deep the angel is almost sobbing, his hands unintentionally holding her down a little longer each time. She starts to lose herself in the feeling. She goes down as far as she can and holds still, just for funsies. Meg Masters becomes a cock warmer. 

Castiel grips her hair tightly, almost painfully in his fists and thrusts ever so slightly deeper. 

It's exhilarating. Even more so than total control. 

She pulls back off of him entirely. 

He moans at the loss, looking hurt. 

"Aw, it's okay, baby. Just gimme a sec. I'm gonna do something a little different. What do _you_ want next?"

He looks confused. "I don't understand."

"If I just said 'go for it' and let you take whatever you wanted, what would you do next? I want you to do that. I won't stop you. Anything. I'm all yours." She lays back on the bed dramatically.

He sits up slightly, hesitating for a second but looks extremely horny and kind of pissed. 

"You- you hit me before. Told me to follow _your_ rules."

"Yeah. And now I'm changing them. Don't worry I'll fuck you next time," she smoothes out his tie condescendingly.

He barley has time to react to the statement before she moves on without missing a beat. 

"You wanna hit _me?_ " she says as if she's asking if he takes sugar in his coffee. 

"No!" he spits out, flustered. 

"Then _what_ do you _want?_ " she asks sternly. 

"I want-" 

"Don't tell me. Show me," she challenges, cutting him off.

Castiel snaps. He's done with Meg playing her games. His cock aches so badly and he needs it inside something tight and warm. _Now._ He grabs her and manhandles her to the middle of the bed. 

She squeals in surprise but follows it up with a triumphant smirk. 

He positions himself at her entrance. Pausing, only briefly, to glance at her face to make sure she hasn't changed her mind. Her 'fuck me' eyes are all the reassurance he needs and he shoves inside. He collapses on top of her as they moan in unison. He pulls back and starts fucking into her mercilessly. She can barely catch her breath. 

"Is this what...you wanted?" He grunts angrily.

"Yes! Oh fuck, Cas. Yes." 

He groans at her words and ruts faster, deeper. He yanks off the tie and tosses it.

Her slutty moans so loud, she must be waking up the rest of the apartment building. 

"Anything you want..." she reminds him.

He drops his head to her swollen nipple again closing his mouth around it. Loving the feeling of the cold metal and her warm skin together on his tongue. He groans around her while still fucking into her deep. 

She moans loudly and runs her nails down his back, deep enough to draw blood in some spots. 

Her scratching elicits a shivery growl that's sounds so wrong coming from an angel, but _so right._ He bites down on the nipple that is currently in his mouth. 

"Ah!" 

Castiel pulls back quickly realizing he accidentally caused her pain, but Meg yanks his head back down to her chest and says, "Do it again."

He takes the opposite nipple between his front teeth and bites down. 

"Ohhh!"

Castiel loves the way her cunt tightens around his cock when he causes her pain. He knows certain humans correlate pain with pleasure so a demon doing so makes sense to him. He wonders what else will make her pussy squeeze him...

Still nibbling on her sore nipples to the sounds of Meg's mewling, Castiel digs both of his hands into her hair again. This time he grips two handfuls, tightly, at the root. 

Meg cries out and bows her back in response. Much to Castiel's pleasure, her pussy grabs him tighter. 

So, with his fists knotted in her luscious hair and his sharp teeth gnawing at her breasts, spreading out over her whole chest, leaving little marks, he speeds up his pounding again.

Meg starts thrashing as much as she's able, being pinned underneath the angel that's fucking her sweetly to death. She's close to coming again when he sucks her nipple, and most of her small breast, into his mouth rough enough to bruise. Her eyes flash black again before she squeezes them shut tightly. It tips her over the edge and she's falling, vision whiting-out momentarily. Too stunned by the orgasm to make a peep. 

Castiel feels her milking him and immediately follows her over the edge. He spills deep inside of the demon, thrusting until there is nothing left. His head falls on her chest, but he manages to hold most of his weight off of her. His hands still in her hair, he massages her scalp where he pulled roughly earlier. 

They lay like that for a while catching their breath. Meg practically purring under his hands. Not caring that he is still inside her. Castiel just breathing her in. Both completely calm. 

Finally, Meg slaps his ass playfully, "Okay, I need a cigarette, and _we_ need a shower."

Castiel lifts his head, his eyes lighting at her words. 

"So, why don't you go start the shower and I'll be right behind you? Sound like a plan, Clarence?"

"Yes. I would like that." His voice, more gravely than she has ever heard it, makes her shiver. 

He climbs off of her and lingers in the bedroom, watching her grab her things and head out onto her balcony completely naked. 

As she steps outside she throws over her shoulder, "After that shower and a nap I'm gonna have my turn with that cute ass of yours. Don't think I forgot."

An excited chill runs through Castiel. He hasn't either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg makes good on her promise.

Castiel wakes up to a moaning sound. He quickly comes to the conclusion that it's his own. He also realizes how hard his dick is, pinned against the mattress. As he wonders what the cause was, he feels the soft, wet heat of Meg's tongue swipe across his hole. He moans again, into the pillow this time, gripping it. 

"M-meg?" He stutters.

"Mornin', sunshine." She says it right into his body, licking again, slowly. So sultry. Like she's kissing him down there. Open mouthed. Loving. 

Castiel breathes out in little pants. He feels like he's experiencing something dirty, wrong. But it feels _so good._ Better than he would have ever thought. He lifts his head to try and look back at what Meg is doing.

She makes eye contact but doesn't stop her sensual attack on his ass. "Mmm," she hums, delighted. "Angel is my new favorite flavor..." 

He drops his head back on the pillow with a groan of pure ecstasy. He hears the wet pop of a finger leaving her mouth and has only the briefest moment to conclude why she needs her finger wet with spit. He gasps when he feels her dainty fingertip pressing at his entrance, not quite penetrating, just massaging, teasing. 

She continues kissing and sucking around her own finger as she presses it inside slowly, just to the first knuckle. 

Castiel quivers. His cheeks burn red. He likes the sensation. 

"Don't worry, I'll go nice and slow," she drawls as she pushes in further, to the second knuckle. 

He jumps slightly when her small palm lands on his ass cheek and kneads. She presses her pointer finger the rest in the way inside his tight hole. 

"Relax, baby. So tense. Breathe." 

Castiel realizes how stiff he is and that he's holding his breath. He breathes deep and melts into the bed as he feels her draw her finger almost all the way out and then push it back in all the way again, quickly. 

She pumps her finger in and out, slowly adding a second. She bites little marks and sucks little hickeys all over Castiel's ass during the process. 

He squirms on the bed, thoroughly enjoying himself. 

Meg scissors her fingers stretching the angels virgin hole. Finally, she adds a third digit. It's a tight fit at first so she slows down. 

"Ah," Castiel chokes out. 

"Mmm, doin' so well for me, angel." Meg's last finger bottoms out and she just wiggles them a bit. Purposely rubbing against Castiel's prostate. 

"Ohhh."

"You like that, Cas? You like the way I feel inside of you?"

He just moans in response.

She drags he fingers along the sensitive spot again, demanding, "That wasn't an answer." 

"Yes!" he shouts.

"Better."

She begins thrusting her fingers in and out, speeding up, stretching him fully.

Castiel's desperate moans are like music to her perverted ears. He's rutting against the bed trying to ease some of the pain his swollen cock is bringing him. 

_Delicious_

When he's sobbing with his overwhelming need to come and she's pretty sure actual tears have formed in his eyes, she removes her hand. 

He cries out in distress. Looking back at her panicked, betrayed. 

She gives him a stern look. "You come when I say you come, and not a second earlier. You understand me?" Her voice is demanding. 

He whimpers but nods in defeat. 

"Now, I need something from you before I fuck you." She rises up on her knees. 

It's the first time Castiel sees anything below her neck. She's stunning. She's wearing nothing but a pretty purple strap-on. Gorgeous aroused face, perky pierced tits and a decent sized cock that she plans to fuck him with. 

"Come over here," she crooks her finger at him.

He goes to get up but she stops him effectively with the shake of her head. 

"Crawl," she says, maintaining eye contact. Her usual playful smirk now missing. Pure animalistic arousal in it's wake. Like a black widow, she demands submission. 

Castiel gets up on his hands and knees to turn around towards her. But as soon as his chest comes off the bed she brings down a heavy hand to slap his ass. 

He moans, surprised, throwing his head back. He doesn't move from his position. 

She brings her hand down again on the other cheek. Harder this time. Castiel is amazed at how much strength she carries in that petite body. 

"Let's go! I don't have all day."

He immediately spins around and scrabbles over to where she's kneeling on the bed. 

She's looks down at him like he's there just for her pleasure. She grasps her dick at the base and points it at him. "I need you to get this nice and wet for me."

Castiel shivers. She exudes power. It's intoxicating. 

Staying on his hands and knees, the angel opens his mouth, looking up at her face.

" _Fuck._ If that isn't the hottest thing I've ever seen." She runs her hand down the side of his face lovingly. 

His hair is sweaty and ruffled from digging his face into the pillow. His tight ass in the air, waiting. So much muscle. He's gripping the sheet under his hands, making sure not to lift them from their spot on the bed. Such a strong man at her mercy. His mouth open, ready to be fucked. His eyes, glossy with arousal, staring into hers, unashamed. 

She runs the tip of her dick up and down over his lips a few times. His mouth just hangs open. She slowly pushes inside, moaning at the sight. She pulls back and fucks in again, and again, wetting her cock. 

Castiel makes muffled little noises of pleasure. His eyes flutter closed for a second before he snaps them open to watch her. As if he's not fully submitting. A last ditch effort. 

Meg grabs his hair with both hands and she thrusts deeper. Spit runs down the stubble on his chin. She pushes forward a few more times for good measure before yanking herself out of his mouth. 

He gasps for air, his head lolling forward. 

She fists his hair and rips his head back up. Her face in his, she says lowly, "Turn around." 

Castiel crawls around without sitting up this time. 

"Good. You're learning." He can _hear_ her smirk. 

He stops when he's facing away from her. Pointed back at the top of the bed. He's up on his hands and knees and keeps his legs pinned together. He knows it's silly to be feeling shy at this point, but he can't help it. 

Meg places a small palm between his shoulder blades, "Down, Cas." 

He lowers his top half until his chest sinks into the bed. His breathing speeds up. 

She kicks his knees apart, "Spread 'em."

He continues separating his legs as far as he comfortably can. Castiel can _feel_ Meg's white hot stare on his tight hole. He feels so exposed. 

"Since it's your first time, I guess I'll add a little lube for you, 'cause I'm so generous and all." 

He hears the click of the cap and feels her spread the coolness over his hole. He makes a choking sound when she quickly slips one finger inside to coat him well. 

She removes her finger and replaces it with her cock head. 

"Ready, angel?"

"Yes-"

She doesn't even let him get the entire word out before she thrusts all the way in. 

"Ahh," Castiel yells into the mattress. He instinctively tries to sit up, but the sudden pressure from her hand on his back is a silent reminder to stay down. 

She stays still at the furthest point. She runs her finger nails down his back slowly as she listens to his mewling. She ends at his ass where she grips his cheeks roughly, spreading them and shoving forward a teensy bit further. 

"Ungh," Castiel is incapable of forming actual words at this point. 

Meg pulls back and slams her tiny hips forward. 

Castiel shouts again.

She drapes her body over his muscular back as she finds a pace she's happy with. She whispers directly into his ear while fucking him, "Mmm, my noisy angel." She bites his earlobe before sitting back. "Don't come yet."

Meg grips his hips tightly and slams herself into his prostate repeatedly. The way the strap-on is resting against her clit she feels every thrust. Not to mention she feels like she could come from the visual and his noises alone. When it sounds like he's sobbing again, she adds some lube to her hand and reaches around the front of him to jerk him off.

He cries out at the sudden relief of his dick getting attention. 

"You gonna come on my girlcock, Castiel?"

"Ah- yes- ah!"

"Do it. Now. Come on my dick!" she shouts, pumping him in unison with her thrusts. 

Castiel wails as he comes all over the bed from the intense orgasm.

The sound and feel of him coming is enough to push her past the point too. Meg presses up close to his ass and comes rutting against him. 

They both collapse on the bed and she slowly removes herself from inside of him. Castiel tenses as she does. She snuggles back up on top of him. Burying her face in his neck and breathing deep.

Her hair splays over his face and arms that are now tucked under his head comfortably. How can someone that sexually aggressive curl up like a puppy two minutes later? 

"That was awesome," she breathes. 

"Yes. I enjoyed it immensely." Castiel sighs content. 

"I feel like this is the beginning of a great thing, Clarence," she chuckles softly. 

"I hope so," he agrees, tiredly, as they both slip from their sated state into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
